effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 478: All the Questions of a Thousand Dreams
Date June 25, 2014 Summary Ben and Sam banter about the Diamondbacks, then answer listener emails about David Price’s peripherals, favorite batter-pitcher matchups, evaluating defense, and more. Topics * Evaluating defensive highlights * Defensive positioning * Episode 473 follow-up: Value of All-Star selections * David Price's command and strike percentage * Must see batter-pitcher matchups * Streaks without a RBI * Post-game clubhouse atmosphere Intro The Clash, "Complete Control" Banter * Tony La Russa & Arizona Diamondbacks' front office Email Questions * Josh: "I watch most Blue Jays games so I've been watching Brett Lawrie the last few years. It seems every game or so, especially in the last calendar year, he makes at least one spectacular looking play. But when you examine the defensive stats he's certainly above average but not elite. Obviously there's some bias here but my question is more general; is it more likely that defensive plays that look spectacular simply look good but are not necessarily good plays, or is it possible that being athletic enough to compensate for poor positioning, for instance, is undervalued?" * Justin: "When David Price came off the DL in 2013 you could tell he had a new approach. He came to throw strikes like a lot of strikes and he started forcing contact or forcing strikeouts. And since coming off the DL his strikeout rate is way up. This season Price is still doing it but you can tell scouting reports have his opponents more prepared, and now Phil Hughes is riding on the same train. Why isn't everyone doing this? Is it as simple as they can't throw strikes? What kind of stuff other than great control makes a pitcher successful with this plan. It's obvious that this new version of Phil Hughes is better than the old and it doesn't seem to be just park factors. Is the new version of David Price more valuable than the old?" * John: "Are there any batter/pitcher matchups that demand changing to them on MLB.TV? What are your top three?" * Matt: "Why are MLB clubhouses so often morose after games? It's not universal but it seems that the majority of post game interviews and pressers are almost funereal. Reporters ask questions quietly, gingerly, and respondents sound defensive but also often solemn or even depressed. Whose fault is this? Are players and coaches needlessly consumed with the outcome of every single game? Or are writers taking it all too seriously or what? It seems like this is one industry where joviality should rule the day but it just isn't so, why?" Play Index * Alexi Ramirez currently has 100 consecutive plate appearances without a RBI. Sam looks up similar streaks since 1998. * There is a long list of players who have such a streak and Sam notes that there is "not one good hitter in the group". * The longest streak was by Juan Pierre who had 185 consecutive at-bats without a RBI. * Only one player has ever had 100 or more consecutive at-bats without scoring a run. Notes * When discussing the Kevin Towers/Tony La Russa dynamic in the Diamondbacks' front office Ben alludes to how some listeners start emails 'Ben & Sam' and others 'Sam & Ben'. * The Brewers' VP of Communications wrote to Ben that the Brewers have not quantified the value of an All-Star selection but think it is a valuable way to engage fans and grow excitement around the team and players. * Ben & Sam discuss Phil Hughes' resurgence and high strikeout rate in Episode 461. * David Price is having the worst season since his rookie year in 2009. * Sam likes to see Bryce Harper against high velocity pitchers. Otherwise Ben & Sam think that they are generally focused on seeing either the batter or the hitter, but not necessarily seeking specific combinations. * Sam wonders if stats like RBIs and saves will remain important and relevant simply because of the ease of looking up statistics. Links * Effectively Wild Episode 478: Questions of a Thousand Dreams * Arizona Diamondbacks' Tony La Russa still learning job as change waits on deck by Nick Piecoro Category:Email Episodes Category:Episodes